


Wanna Hang Out?

by The_Ocean_Gem



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: F/M, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 09:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11780451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Ocean_Gem/pseuds/The_Ocean_Gem
Summary: KO gets bored one day and decides to talk to a friend who goes by the. Some of Dendy





	Wanna Hang Out?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay guys this is my first fic that's not Steven Universe and here it is!

K.O's POV 

It was a beautiful day in Lakewood Plaza, I was strolling around the plaza looking all happy as can be. I saw Gars Heroes Supply's and Bodega store, I gasped and walked in. I saw Rad putting up some cans and supplies.

"Hey Rad!" I said as I ran to him, he turned to me and smiled.

"Hey K.O." He said.

"What are you doing?" I asked him as I got closer and stood on my tiptoes as I saw him putting cans away.

"Oh, I'm just stocking for the week." He said as he placed cans on the shelf. I looked at him with interest.

"Wow" I said in a loud voice. He laughed and went to the storage room. I wondered if Enid was here. I turned to the counter and saw her with her feet on the counter and reading something as she waited for customers to come. I began to walk over to her to see what she was doing.

"Hey Enid!" I saw as stood in front of the counter.

"Hey K.O" she said as took her feet off the counter and look over to see me smiling at her.

"What are you doing?" I asked her.

"Well, I'm sitting and waiting for the customers to come give me their items they want to check out." She said in a calm voice. I laughed and walked towards the exit. I began to walk around the plaza when I noticed someone sitting under a tree at the corner of my eye. I squinted and I saw Dendy. She was sitting under a tree looking down at her computer.

"Hey Dendy!" I said as I ran to her. She looked up and smiled at me.

"Hello Ko" she said in a happy voice.

"What are you doing?" I asked her as I looked over at her computer hologram.

"I'm studying the life of this tree and how it does in the sun." She said as she was typing something on her computer.

"Cool! Anyway do you want to hang out." I asked her, she blinked at me and then nodded her head.

"Yay!" I said and jumped in the air and fist pumped it. She laughed and got up.

"So what game do you want to play?" She asked me.

"Hmm... How about hide and seek?" I said to her.

"How do you play this Hide and Seek?" She asked me.

"Well, one of us is the seeker and one of us hides. We each get about 30 seconds to hide and I'll be the seeker. So you can go hide first." I said to her, she nodded her head and I put my hands in front of my eyes. I started to count to 30.

*Time Skip:30 seconds later*

"Ready or not here I come!" I shouted, I began to walk around the plaza in search for Dendy.

Dendy's POV

I ran as fast as I could so he won't be able to find me. I hid in a bush and watched if he was coming my way. I see him walking in the street, he was looking for me.

Then he looks my way. I gasped and cover myself with the bushes. I think he saw me, I could hear his foot steps coming to me.

"I found you!" He said in a cheerful tone.

"You found me" I said as I laughed. He nodded his head and said that its my turn for me to find him.

I got out of the bush and covered my eyes. I began to count to thirty. I could hear other heroes voices and it was making it confusing for me. I ignored them talking and finished counting.

"hmm.." I said as I was scoping the area. I see something move in the distance, I gasped and began to walk to it. I start to do a full sprint as I see KO's head popping out from behind the trash can.

"I found you!" I said as I began to laugh.

"You found me" he said in a playful tone.

The sun was setting and KO said it was time for him to be heading home. I nodded my head and watched him leave.

"Wait KO!" I said as I ran to him. I stared at him and gave him a hug before he left. 

He hugged me back and after a while we separated and went our separate ways.

"Today was a great day" I said to myself.

**Author's Note:**

> HOPE YOU ENJOYED


End file.
